You Like a Stars in My Heart last story
by InggriSealand
Summary: Cintaku terbagi denganmu dan dirinya. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, namun kau menggantungkan cinta kita dan memberikan diriku padanya. Namun aku tidak akan menyesal telah mencintaimu. Kau akan selalu menjadi bintang didalam hatiku.


**Titled : You Like a Stars in My Heart –last-.**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Hungary/Prussia, Hungary/Austria**

**Disclaimer : Cintaku terbagi denganmu dan dirinya. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, namun kau menggantungkan cinta kita dan memberikan diriku padanya. Namun aku tidak akan menyesal telah mencintaimu. Kau akan selalu menjadi bintang didalam hatiku.**

**Warning : im not pruhung and aushung's fan… but I like writte this story –sorry if my English bad-**

**cerita pertama, kalian bisa baca di http:/fanfiction .net /s /6555209 /1/ You_Like_a_Stars_in_My_Heart -spasi di hapus-**

* * *

"Hungary san," panggil Italy. "Airnya tumpah ke lantai"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat air yang kutuang kedalam gelas France tumpah ke celana panjang France dan ke lantai.

"AH? Maaf" ucapku segera.

"Kau kenapa Hungary?" Tanya France sambil mengelap bekas tumpahannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku panic. "Aku segera ambilkan kain pel"

Aku berlari kearah dapur untuk mengambil kain pel, namun dalam perjalanan itu mataku tertuju kepada satu tempat. Mataku membesar dan aku shock melihatnya. Kulihat kelinci dari Prussia terbaring lemah dikandangnya.

"Oh, tidak! Kenapa ini?," aku berlari mendatangi kandang dan mengeluarkan kelinci tersebut. "Prussia? Engkau kenapa?"

Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh kelinci tersebut. Kurasakan detakan jantungnya, sangat lemah. Matanya melihat keatas dan bibirnya membiru.

"Prussia? Prussia?" teriakku histeris. Kelinci putih itu tiba-tiba menutup matanya dan berhenti bernafas. Airmataku tidak dapat kubendung lagi. Aku menangis sejadinya dan berteriak "PRUSSIA!"

Aku berlari tanpa kusadari. Didalam otakku hanya Prussia-lah satu-satunya orang yang akan ingin kutuju. Aku berlari sambil mencucurkan airmataku. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan keadaan ini. Aku ingin membalikan fakta ini.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Aku memencet bel rumah Prussia berkali-kali dengan tatapan kosong. Saat Prussia keluar sambil marah-marah, aku segera memeluknya dan menangis sejadinya lagi. Ia tampak tersentak.

"Hungary?" panggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"P-P-Prussia-" ucapku terbata-bata. "Prussia mati"

Ia tampak tersentak kaget.

"Padahal aku sangat menyayanginya. ia adalah kelinci pemberianmu. Ia sangat berharga bagiku" isakku.

Prussia segera mengelus rambutku untuk menenangkan diriku yang sedang tidak keruan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, sudah takdirnya ia sampai hari ini. Kau harus merelakannya. Nanti akan kutangkapkan yang baru untukmu" ucapnya.

"Tidak bisa!" pekikku. Ia tampak tersentak. "Prussia sangat berharga bagiku. Dengan adanya dia, aku bisa merasakan kau selalu ada disampingku bersamaku menjagaku. Tanpa dia, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Dengan adanya dia, aku selalu merasa kau ada dekat denganku. Aku tidak bisa yang lain"

"Hungary?"

"Aku bahagia dengan adanya dia. Aku menyukaimu sejak kecil, tapi aku tidak bisa menyatakannya. Maka dari itu, aku selalu menganggap dia adalah kamu" ucapku sambil menahan rasa malu.

Prussia tersipu malu. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat milik Spain.

"Ja, jadi kau mau berpacaran denganku?" tanyanya gugup.

Aku mengangguk kecil tapi pasti. Tak lama ia memelukku dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Hungary, ini semua berkat Prussia. Karena dia, kita bisa jadian. Ayo kita kubur dia agar dia bahagia di alam sana!" Prussia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Jangan kau tangisi lagi dia, karena dia pasti juga sedang berbahagia"

Setelah itu kami mengubur Prussia(kelinci) di bawah pohon rindang di dekat rumahku. Dan kami membicarakan semua ini kepada Austria-san agar ia mengerti keberadaan kami. Namun Austria-san mau mengerti. Ia menerima hubungan kami dengan tersenyum sambil berkata

"Asalkan Hungary bahagia, maka aku rela memerikanmu pada Prussia".

**XXX**

Aku dan Prussia adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Kami melalui hari-hari kami seperti sepasang kekasih lainnya. Namun, hari-hari bahagia itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hungary" panggil Prussia mendatangiku.

"Prussia?" ucapku semangat saat melihat sosok lelaki bermata merah itu.

"Aku kesini ingin memberikan kamu ini" ucapnya sembari memberikan bingkisan kecil padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Buka saja dan kau pun akan tahu isinya!"

Aku membuka bingkisan kecil tersebut. Aku tersentak saat melihat isinya. Sebuah cincin emas yang berkilauan terpampang indah di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Prussia, ini?,"

"Aku harap kau suka hadiah pemberianku" ucapnya dengan tegang dan wajah yang memerah. Ia segera memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manisku.

"Aku suka sekali, Prussia" ucapku tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa kami sadari, kami mendekatkan wajah kami perlahan-lahan dan berciuman. Ini pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya aku mendapatkan ciuman dari Prussia. Setelah menciumku Prussia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak mempercayainya.

"Hungary, aku akan pergi berperang"

Aku terdiam. Mataku terbelalak dan dadaku sesak. Pikiranku kosong seakan-akan aku ada di alam yang jauh disana.

"Dengarkan aku Hungary!" pintanya. "Setelah berperang, aku berjanji akan menikahimu! Tapi apabila aku tidak kembali dalam waktu seminggu, aku ingin kau berbahagia bersama Austria!"

Aku masih terdiam, tidak ingin mempercayai semua ini. Rasanya ini sekali kabur dari kenyataan ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Tidak, Prussia! Kau tidak boleh berperang!" ucapku tersenyum hambar.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku harus berperang. Aku hidup untuk berperang"

"Prussia, aku mohon, jangan berperang! Aku tidak mau menunggumu dan sengsara!"

"Aku tidak bisa lari, Hungary. Aku laki-laki, dan aku harus berperang. Apabila aku tidak ada, kau tidak akan sengsara! Aku yakin Austria akan membahagiakanmu, Hungary!" jelasnya.

Aku tetap menyanggahnya. Aku tidak ingin Prussia pergi dari sisiku. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan keberadaan kami, tapi kenapa kebahagiaan kami harus berakhir sampai disini? Kenapa kebahagian kami hanya sebentar? Aku ingin kami bisa menikmati kebahagiaan tersebut hingga kami tua. Tapi kenapa?

Air mataku tidak dapat kubendung. Semua mengalir deras di pipiku. Dadaku terasa sesak sekali. Aku memukul tubuh Prussia.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu! Jangan pergi, kumohon! Aku mencintaimu" isakku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku harus pergi"

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Berjanjilah satu hal!"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus pulang dengan selamat dan menikahiku!" ucapku. "Jangan berkata kau akan pergi selamanya meninggalkanku"

"Baiklah, aku janji akan pulang dengan selamat dan menikahimu" ucapnya sembari menerima jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Dan itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihatnya dan melihat senyumannya.

Dua minggu telah berlalu perangpun berakhir, namun ia tidak kunjung kembali. Aku mencemaskan keadaannya. Tak ada kabar apapun dari nya ataupun dari orang-orang. Perasaanku semakin tidak menentu. Perasaan cemas dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Aku menunggunya dan menunggunya.

"Hungary!" panggil Austria-san. Aku menatap Austria-san dan mencoba tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah, Austria-san?"

"Dia belum pulang?"

"Ya" aku menundukan kepalaku tanda sedih. Namun aku mencoba tersenyum kearahnya. "Si bodoh itu mengingkarkan janjinya"

"Hungary?"

Tak lama, tiba-tiba German datang menghampiri kami yang sedang berduaan.

"Germany? Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Prussia dimana?"

Germany tetap diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit kasihan.

"Germany, kenapa kau diam saja? Dimana Prussia?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bruder," ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya namun ia memberikan sebuah kertas yang tergulung rapi kepadaku. "Ini untukmu dari bruder, bacalah, maka kau akan mengerti"

Setelah bicara seperti itu, Germany pamit dan pergi. Aku membuka gulungan kecil tersebut dengan tangan gemetaran. Kubaca perlahan-lahan surat tersebut. Airmataku tidak dapat kubendung. Dan tangisankupun tidak dapat kutahan. Aku terduduk lemas membacanya. Austria-san tersentak melihatku dan bertanya-tanya. Aku memberikan surat itu agar Austria –san dapat membacanya.

_Dear my love, Hungary_

_Saat kau baca surat dariku ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku ingin kau bahagia, namun aku tidak bisa. Sebagai laki-laki, aku sangatlah payah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membahagiakan wanita yang kusukai sejak kecil. Sejak aku ikut serta dalam perang ini, aku sudah menduganya dan merasakan bahwa aku tidak akan lama lagi di dunia ini. Maaf aku pergi duluan tanpamu. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia bersama Austria. Aku sudah membicarakan semuanya dengan Austria. Ia menghajarku saat mendengar ucapanku yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu kesesese. Aku yakin, ia bisa membahagiakanmu dibanding diriku yang tidak berguna ini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di alam sana. Apabila kita bertemu, aku akan mengejekmu dan berkata 'kau sudah mulai beruban dan keriput kesesese'. aku akan selalu melihat kalian dari langit sana._

_Salam sayang, Prussia_

_p.s : Jangan menangis lagi! Aku akan bahagia kalau kau dan Austria bahagia._

Itulah pesan yang ditulis si bodoh Prussia. Ia begitu bodoh untuk menulis surat wasiat. Aku menangis sambil tersenyum karena mengingat kebodohannya selama ini.

"Hungary?"

Aku menghapus airmataku dan tersenyum tegar. Aku berdiri dan menatap Austria-san.

"Ayo kita menikah!" ucapku.

"Hungary, apa kau tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Jangan paksakan dirimu!" ucap Austria-san khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena permintaan si bodoh itu" ucapku tersenyum. "aku melakukan ini karena kemauanku"

"Hungary?"

"Ternyata si bodoh itu mengingkar janjinya. Ia bahkan pergi sendirian ke alam sana dengan bangga. Awas saja dia, apabila aku sampai dialam sana, aku akan menghajarnya walau aku beruban dan keriput" ucapku menatap langit senja.

Aku membuka cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku. Namun Austria-san menghentikanku.

"Austria-san?"

"Jangan kau lepas cincin itu!" ucapnya tersenyum. "Cincin itu darinya, kan? Kau tidak perlu melepaskan cincin tersebut. Biarkan dia bersama kita"

Aku tersenyum kearah Austria-san.

"Ya, dia akan selalu bersama kita sampai kapanpun. Dia akan menjadi bintang di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal pernah menyukainya"

Austria-san tersenyum dan menggenggam erat jari-jemariku. Tangan yang hangat tersebut membuatku merasa bahwa diriku tidak akan sendiri. Aku yakin Austria-san akan membahagiakanku. Prussia pasti mempercayainya sehingga memberikanku padanya. Aku harap, kita bertiga bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat dan selalu bersama selamanya.

The end…..

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga XDD…. Benar-benar tidak menyangka saya langsung mengeluarkan isi hati…. jujur saja, saya tidak suka cinta segitiga dan cerita yang ada salah satu charanya mati or semacamnya… nyesek banget… sedih…. Tp entah kenapa saya malah buat cerita seperti itu… ==a… tp terimakasih banyak telah membacanya… dengan membuat kisah ini, saya sedikit menyukai prussiaXhungaryXaustria XDD…. Salam dari saya XDD tolong reviewannya ya… XDD terimakasih banyak


End file.
